This invention relates to a motor vehicle storage battery cover.
Motor vehicle batteries weaken considerably when subjected to extreme cold. The temperature of the electrolyte of the battery is substantially decreased under the influence of low ambient temperature. Since the reaction velocity of the electrolyte depends upon the temperature of the electrolyte, the electromotive force produced by the battery is substantially decreased in cold weather, and may be insufficient to provide a spark to start the engine of a motor vehicle.